callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moon
Moon is the eleventh and final zombies map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, incorporated with the Rezurrection map pack. The recurring original characters are back, as well as the addition of Samantha Maxis. Moon is the largest zombies map in Black Ops and the third largest zombies map collaboratively. Moon is also the first map to occur in two locations: Nevada, USA; and Griffin Station. The map was released on August 23rd, 2010 for Xbox 360 and September 22nd, 2010 for Playstation 3 and PC. Weapon Loadout Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenades *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door in Tunnel 6 *PM63 - Through the first door in Tunnel 11 *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *Bowie Knife - On a wall above the stairs linking the middle and top laboratory, you must jump down the stairs to get it *MP5K - In the top floor of the labs near the entrance to the Biodome *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon Mystery Box Weapons *Ray Gun *Gersh Device Power-Ups *Fire Sale *Death Machine Radio New Features *'Perks:' **'Mule Kick' - Allows the player to equip three guns at once. *'Wonder Weapons:' **'Quantum Entanglement Device' - A secondary tactical grenade with randomised effects. **'Wave Gun' - A wonder weapon with similar effects to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. *'Equipment:' **'P.E.S.' - A piece of equipment that allows the player(s) to survive in areas with no oxygen. **'Hacker' - Allows the player(s) to hack certain objects to gain benefits or drawbacks. 'Achievements / Trophies '''One Small Hack for a Man... - In Moon, hack something. Ground Control - In Moon, stop each excavator from breaching the base in one game. Fully Armed and Operational - In Moon, acquire 3 Pack-a-Punched weapons at the same time. Perks in Spaaaaace! - In Moon, purchase every perk in one game. Cryogenic Slumber Party - In Moon, complete Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Big Bang Theory - In Moon, gain sweet, sweet, revenge. Easter Eggs *'Musical Easter Egg:' **Coming Home by Elena Seigman, you must activate all three teddy bears **#Behind the crates underneath the spawn room. **#Inside the decompression room next to the M16. **#Inside the cracked walls with the Stamin-Up/Semtex utilties. **Re-Damned by Brian Tuey **#Activated via a computer in the lab next to the door to the Biodome. **Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold **#Activated via obtaining the 'One Giant Leap' achievement. **Coming Home (8-bit) by Brian Tuey **#Hold the action button on the computer equipment at the end of Tunnel 11. **Pareidolia (8-bit) by Brian Tuey **#Activated via a Film Reel and pressing the action button near a computer in the labs. *'Richtofen's Grand Scheme' **Primary easter egg which is a continuation upon the storyline, sets the events for Black Ops 2. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Maps